


Friday's Child

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks up when he reaches Danny’s hip, eyes even darker; Danny’s learnt to recognize the possessive tint, the something-more-than-lust that hovers there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this pic](http://theellibu.tumblr.com/post/4581740057/mmmmm-bendy) of Scott Caan, I told my BFFs I would write them some hipbone porn.

Danny’s hips have become a way of calculating the passing of time. Each fading bruise a marker, the purples and blues and greens telling the story of his week, the later ones still with rings of teeth around them. He counts them in the mirror each morning, wet from the shower, towel riding low enough that he can see, and presses his fingertips into them gently one by one. It makes his cock twitch under his towel, cotton dragging over the still sensitive head as it thickens but doesn’t harden fully. It won’t until Steve joins him, sea water clinging to him as Danny’s shower is to him. He smells of the ocean and of sunlight when he stands behind Danny, those big hands sliding over Danny’s hips, curling long fingers around the bones, pressing the bruises harder, enough to make Danny bite his lip.

There’s a faint smile on Steve’s lips when Danny watches him in the mirror, but his eyes are dark, glints of fire burning through when Danny hisses, not so much out of pain, but because he knows that’s what Steve wants to hear. Steve lets one hand slide around further, palm warm against the skin under Danny’s belly button, fingers scratching through the hair that isn’t covered by the towel. Danny’s cock jumps again, coinciding with the puff of breath that hits the back of his neck as Steve leans closer, brushing his lips over the top notch of Danny’s spine. A drop falls from Steve’s hair to Danny’s shoulder, and Danny’s almost surprised it doesn’t hiss and sizzle right there on his skin – the temperature feels as though it’s ramped up in seconds.

Steve’s swim shorts hit the floor with a wet thud, followed by Danny’s towel, which slithers down his legs, making him shiver despite the heat he’s feeling. Steve’s hard against his back, and some mornings it’ll be Danny sinking to his knees but not today. Today, Steve is already folding his legs under him as he turns Danny around, his mouth barely losing contact with Danny’s skin, traveling over his neck, his collarbones, down his chest where it pauses briefly to take Danny’s nipple between his lips, tongue flicking out to lap at the very tip of it, before carrying on. He lays kisses over Danny’s ribs, paying special attention to the one he narrowly escaped breaking a few weeks back but that still blossomed a livid mark that on other occasions Danny thinks Steve might even be jealous of.

Danny keeps one hand on the sink behind him, the other resting on Steve’s shoulder, moving to the back of his head every now and then. He rolls the grains of sand still stuck to Steve’s skin under his fingers, himself jealous of these tiny particles that get to stay in such close contact with Steve’s naked body in ways that make Danny wish they would always be physically connected.

Steve looks up when he reaches Danny’s hip, eyes even darker; Danny’s learnt to recognize the possessive tint, the something-more-than-lust that hovers there. He wets his lips in a mirror of Steve’s actions, listening to his own ragged breathing echoing off the tiles around them. It hitches when Steve bites into his skin, sucking a brand new mark just to the left of yesterday’s, right where Danny’s thigh meets his body, so he’ll be able to feel it the whole day, while they’re in the car, when he’s at his desk doing the inevitable paperwork that comes with this job.

He strokes the back of Steve’s head, swallowing hard when Steve rubs his thumb over one of the bruises on his other hip, dragging his fingers over to wrap around Danny’s erection. Danny lets out a gasped moan, still watching Steve’s mouth, following the movements of his tongue as he laves the new love bite, rapidly darkening under Danny’s skin. Steve’s hand moves slowly on Danny’s cock, fingers pressing in all the right places, thumb sweeping over the head on each upstroke, turning Danny’s gasps into grunts, his hips rocking forward into the circle of Steve’s hand.

Steve licks his way across, tongue running over his own fingers up to the tip of Danny’s cock. His hand keeps moving as he closes his lips around the head, sliding down to meet his knuckles coming back up. Danny bucks his hips forward again when Steve twists his wrist, thumb sliding into his mouth and pressing the knot of nerves that makes Danny’s knees go weak. Steve’s other hand is still on his hip, deft fingers playing over the bruises and love bites, each spark of pain setting off a counterpoint of pleasure that starts in his head and runs down through his body, branching out through his limbs, right to the tips of his fingers.

He comes when Steve hums, when he scratches the inside of Danny’s thigh, runs his thumbnail along the crease of Danny’s balls, drawn up tight and heavy, the stubble on Steve’s chin scraping when he takes Danny into the back of his throat, swallowing around him, taking everything Danny gives.

Danny sags back against the basin, head tilted back to rest on the mirror while Steve comes back up, unfurling himself, leaning into Danny’s chest and burying his face in Danny’s neck. Danny doesn’t even need to get a hand between them for Steve to come over his side, painting the bruises with ribbons of white.

Danny grips Steve’s jaw gently, pulling Steve’s head back as he tilts his own back down again, their mouths finding one another smoothly. He licks the taste of himself from Steve’s tongue, smiling when Steve lets out a long, contented sigh against his lips.

“Mmm, morning.”

Danny nods, still not done kissing, the next words smudged into Steve’s mouth as he wraps his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Must be Friday.”


End file.
